Not Your Boy
by rendar.dash
Summary: A glimpse into Dash Rendar's childhood, and his life on Corellia before the accident.


Star wars and all of its characters belong to Mr. George Lucas. This story exists only out of love and fandom for the stories, and I do not and never will attempt to make money off of it. Kel Fannon however, is my own creation. Enjoy.

_Influential music: Solar Twins - "Puppet"_

NOT YOUR BOY

By Alissa Bird

Summer.

The light flooding the eyes of the young man was so bright that it took a minute to remember where he was.

"Mom?" The boy raised his hand up to shield his eyes. "Mom, what are you doing? It's not even 1000 hours, would you close the window please!"

The woman undoing his curtains turned to him and smiled. "Dash, honey, your father and I are going out for a few minutes to greet one of our newest customers at the landing pad. I want you up and ready when they arrive." Dash's mother reached over to push her son's hair out of his eyes.

Dash groaned, shook his hair out, and covered his head with a pillow.

"Dash, honey, are you going to get up or do I need to call the servants to drag you out of this bed? Come on honey, this is important to me and your father. If this deal works out, the company could really start flying. Mr. H'lang is very eager to meet our whole family."

Dash didn't move.

"Dash…" his mother warned in her sweetest voice.

The boy stirred, turned over and glared at his mother, his eyes seeming to ask if all this was really necessary. But there was really no point arguing with her. Sooner or later, Dash's father would come up, and ask the same of his son, and Dash didn't like to go against his father. In all of his fifteen years, Dash had always had the utmost respect for his old man…

"Alright. Alright. I'm getting up!" he said insolently, sitting up looking around, "where's Stanton? How come he's not up yet?"

"Stanton's up," his mother assured him, "now get out of bed!"

Dash swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up.

God, I hate this bull shit they keep dragging me too.

His mother tossed him his suit jacket and tie.

"I'll see you within half an hour," she told him, turned, and left.

Dressed in his best, his long red hair pulled back into a pony tail, Dash sauntered into his family's front hall. The guests hadn't arrived yet, but Dash figured they would be here any minute.

Where's Stanton? Dash's brother was such a suck up he was surprised the older boy wasn't already dressed and ready. Maybe he went with mom and Dad. Yeah, that was likely. Stupid brother…

One of the kitchen droids approached Dash, "Breakfast for you master?" the droid question in its sickeningly pleasant voice.

"Nah..." Dash shook his head.

His family's little get-togethers with new business partners were getting so old.

Bored, Dash looked at his wrist chrono. 1035. He silently cursed himself as he remembered he had told his latest girlfriend, Shania to meet him here in approximately one standard hour.

_ i They can really suck it now /i _, Dash thought angrily.

As if on cue, Dash heard the front entrance open as the servants scuttled to meet them. His parents entered, flanked by his brother, Stanton, and a man and woman who Dash didn't recognize but assumed were the new business associates. His mother was already talking as she turned her attention to Dash.

"…and this is our second son, Dashiel. Dash, this is Mr. and Mrs. H'lang."

Dash extended his hand and the man reached to greet it. He was short and round with little hair remaining on the top of his head. The little tuft of facial hair under his nose didn't do much to augment his looks. His wife was easily as putrid looking. Her clothes, although obviously of the highest quality, didn't compliment her figure at all. Dash imagined that she was the sort of person to smile and laugh at anything.

She extended her hand and smiled a big fake grin. Dash wanted to puke.

"Hi," his voice cracked. Dash cleared his throat, "Uh, nice to meet you."

"What a gorgeous boy," the woman cooed, leaning into his handshake.

"He's my pride and joy." Dash did everything to keep from shying away as his mother squeezed him. She reached up to ruffle his hair, "But the hair should really go, don't you think Bertina?"

The other woman, agreed. "Oh yes, it's far too long."

Sensing his son's discomfort, Dash's father motioned towards the drawing room. "Shall we?"

The group followed him through the arched doorway. Dash's mother called one of the serve-droids and tea was prepared.

"So Stanton," Bertina started, "I hear you're intending to start working for your father at RenTrans this fall. How exciting!"

Stanton confirmed her inquiry and continued to rattle on about his accomplishments and how he intended to act as pilot and co-executive to his Father once he became skilled enough.

Dash played with this thumbs, and continued to look at his watch, counting down the minutes before his girlfriend would arrive and rescue him from this misery.

"…And what about you, Dashiel?" Mrs. H'lang broke the boy's train of thought. "Are you done with school yet?"

"Dash is applying to the Academy this year, aren't you Dash?" his mother interjected. "He's very excited, even if he won't show it. Oh you know how teenagers are Bertina..." she added smiling, and gave Dash a little nudge with her elbow, "come on, Dash, lighten up a little, honey" she chided.

Bertina just smiled at him. It was all Dash could do not to just get up and storm out of there. He was excited about applying to the Academy, but he didn't want to sit here while his mother paraded him around like her own personal trophy.

Talk more about Stanton, he seems perfectly willing…

"Yeah" was all Dash said, nodding, "I'm applying for next fall, after I turn 16."

"I thought the minimum age was 18", Bertina mused.

"They have a kiddy program now," Stanton offered loudly with a hint of sarcasm.

Dash gave his older brother a look. "Look, just because you didn't get in…" the younger boy started under his breath.

Stanton, who had apparently heard what his brother had said, gave Dash a split second glare.

Dash shut up. He reached up to fix his pony tail, glanced at his watch, fixed his hair again, and checked his comlink.

… all while he tried his best to look as pleasant as possible so that when it came time for him to leave his parents would let him go without much of a fuss.

Another thirty minutes passed.

Bertina and his mother continued to gossip. His father and Mr. H'lang were deep in conversation regarding the business. And Dash continued to stare out the window, speaking only when spoken to, and otherwise not paying much attention to anything but his inner thoughts.

Fifteen more minutes passed.

The doorbell chimed.

Dash fought an urge to rush out of the room, as he watched one of the serve-droids waddle out into the foyer. He heard the droid talking for what seemed like an eternity before it hobbled back into the drawing room. Everyone's attention turned to the droid.

"Excuse me master Dash," it exclaimed, "there is someone at the door for you."

Dash's mother looked mortified.

Dash gave her a nervous grin, and looked at his father.

The older man gave his son a genuine smile, "Go ahead Dash," he motioned, and then addressed the rest of the group, "I forgot to mention that my son already had some obligations today, if you'll please excuse him."

Knowing full well that his dad was just saving his ass and didn't even have a clue as to who was waiting at the door, Dash smiled sheepishly and left the room. Assuming it was Shania, he went straight for the foyer.

His assumption was confirmed as the girl in the doorway came into full view.

Dash flashed a cocky grin and strode over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out the door into the bright Corellian daylight. Once down the walkway, he stopped, turned, and gave her an awkward kiss on the lips. She reciprocated, and then, chewing on her bottom lip, gave him a shy smile.

"You're wearing your suit, Dash," she giggled a little.

"I'm just gonna have to deal I guess. I'm not going back in there," he motioned towards his parent's house, "Company." He rolled his eyes as he slid his arm from around Shania's waist.

"Let's go downtown Shay," he suggested. "I can ditch this stuff at your house first. Does your brother have any extra shirts?"

"Uh yeah I think so," said Shania.

The tall, red haired boy thumbed the lock to his land speeder. It was the latest model of the SoroSuub XP luxury series, a gift to Dash from his father. He waited until Shania was seated and then got in and started the engine. Then, letting his left arm casually hand from the open window, he drove all the way to her house one handed.

And he drove fast.

Shania squealed as he careened through the streets connecting his home to hers, and although Dash knew his driving made her slightly nervous, he knew she also loved it. He had told her many times already of his dream of being a pilot in the navy when he grew up, and she loved the idea of it, always seeming to relish the time she spent with him in his speeder with a huge grin on her face. Besides, with his new ride and some of the hottest skills in the area, who wouldn't be proud to be seen with Dash Rendar? Sometimes at night, the neighborhood kids would get together and create obstacle courses for races down the long driveways which lead to their parents' opulent homes. Since it was privately owned land, Corsec had no control over anything they did. Dash, of course, was a frequent winner in such races.

It took less than five minutes to get to Shania's house, a structure notably less lavish than the Rendar home, but certainly not anything close to shabby.

The two teenagers sauntered up the front walk, into the house, and up the curving staircase to Shania's room.

"Hold on Dash, I'll go find you a shirt." She turned away, and then back to him. "Are we really going downtown? Maybe I should change then too."

Dash shrugged, keeping his thoughts to himself. That girl looks good in everything she puts on. Or takes off…

Even at fifteen, Dash knew exactly what he liked in a woman, and, he knew exactly what he could do with one too. As the son of a wealthy company owner, he had no trouble meeting girls, and girls were best for one thing only. Dash grinned at the thought.

Before he knew it she had returned and handed him a sleeveless, black t-shirt which she had snagged from her older brother's closet. Shania's brother was rounder than Dash, but the younger boy was more built and his muscles would more than make up for the size of the shirt.

Dash began to strip off his shirt and couldn't help but notice that Shania was doing the same.

She noticed too, and gave him a bashful grin.

Tossing his shirt to the floor, he moved closer to her. When she didn't shy away, he reached over and planted a kiss on her shoulder as his lanky arm snaked around the small of her back.

"Your parents aren't home, are they?" he whispered as he pulled her towards her bed.

"No," she replied, also in a whisper, "But I thought we were going downtown."

Dash answered by planting a firm kiss on her lips, as he worked with nimble fingers to undo the remaining clasps on her underwear.

"Dash?" she looked at him expectantly.

"It's ok, baby," he assured her, "we'll go later."

"Mmhmm," Shania found herself lost in his hair.

"I like this better anyways, Shay, being with you," Dash murmured trying to keep his voice as soft as possible so he wouldn't break the mood.

Shania ran her hands over the muscles in his back as if to agree with him.

…Their former plans momentarily forgotten, the young couple floated together into a euphoric sexual oblivion.

fin

5


End file.
